I'm A Country
by Atlantisneko
Summary: So this is how it started. This was my normal day-to-day life at one point. Just me, my best friends, and our lives. We look and act like normal people (I think), but we aren't normal. None of us. In actuality, we will never be anywhere near normal. And thus is our life, our life as countries. Warning: Lots of Ocs and Oc/country pairings. Also, a lot of swearing. Bear with me.


Yeah, this is based off a dream I had where this guy and his "lackies" were ganging up on a girl. Ocs, a LOT of Ocs. You have been warned. Sadly, I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. So sad, I know right?

"U-um.. I d-don't know what y-you're asking me to-" he took a threatening step forward, backing the defenseless girl even further into the farthest corner of the lunchroom.

"It's simple toots, you're gonna come with me to the janitor's closet for a bit and have the best day of your life, and you won't even have to thank me for it." he smirked. I took another sip of my cola, a drink Alfred had introduced to me, while listening in. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"B-but I don't-" he slammed his fist against the wall next to her, making her flinch.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You really need to speak louder, babe. You know, if this is gonna be a problem, I can always get my guys to carry you there." and as if on cue, two goons stepped behind him. One tall and rather muscular, and the other an average height with a pretty face. I stood up, having more than enough of this nonsense. They didn't seem to notice. _Good. _

"Now, you comin' or do we have to drag you, sweet stuff?" I leaned my arm on his shoulder.

"Dude... _sweet stuff? _The hell man, do you know how _old _that is? Geez, what a turn-off." I stated nonchalantly. He snapped his head towards me in shock.

"When the hell did you-"

"And why the janitor's closet? That's disgusting! I'm sure she'd much rather the bathroom than the janitor's closet! You know, not that she'd _want _to be _anywhere _with your sorry ass." he continued to gape at me until he somehow relearned the ability to speak.

"Who the hell do you think you_ are,_ bitch?" he asked "threateningly" as he swatted my arm off his shoulder. His two goons visually tensed, one with a slight smirk.

"Well, I don't _think _I'm anyone but myself." I chimed. "But what I do _think _is that if you don't back up and give the girl space, I may be even more compelled to hurt you than I already am." he laughed.

"_You _hurt _me!? _Ha! That's funny, bitch! Why don't you keep talking and we'll see where that gets ya!" I stared blankly at him before smiling slightly.

"Nah." I replied. "I'd much rather... _dance._" and not even a split second after that my cola was splashed in his face, making him yell out profanities and swing his fists about blindly. I chuckled. "What's the matter, fat-ass? Can't take a little soda in your face?" he charged me in a fit of rage. I gracefully jumped onto his back, kicking his head to the ground with both feet. I was still in the air when he called for his lackies.

"Dammit you idiots! GET HER!" my eyes widened. I had totally forgotten about the two goons. Still being in mid-air, I could do hardly anything to defend myself against the pair or long, muscular arms grabbing at the back of my shirt. Before I knew it, I was yanked back by said cloth and was hanging by it, unable to touch the ground. On reflex I quickly pulled the hem of my skirt down. I wouldn't give Bronze for Brains there the satisfaction of knowing what color panties I had on. The boy got back up, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Thank you, Brian." he said to the guy holding me in the air. Brian nodded. "Hold her good, I'm gonna make sure she feels pain after this." The boy returned his attention to the still petrified girl in the corner. "Now, where was I before the little bitch interrupted me?" he asked, that stupid smirk of his returning to his slightly bloodied face. I sighed.

"Ok Mr. Muscle, if you don't put me down right now and get your fat-ass friend over there to back up, I'm going to-" I stopped mid sentence as the prettier goon decided to take hold of my chin, forcing me to look at his face. I looked at him confused. He looked back at the boy currently harassing the poor girl in the corner.

"Aw, Garret do you HAVE to beat her up after?" he asked.

"Yes, Drake, I do." Garret answered, slightly annoyed. I continued to stare at who I now knew was Drake. He looked back at me.

"But look at how cute she is!" he bellowed, looking into my eyes. _Cute?_ I frowned at him. He seemed to have lost interest in looking into my eyes and decided to look more into my body, smirking. "She seems fun, too." he mumbled. One thought crossed my mind as I glared at him: _Ew. _

"Okaaaay, new offer Mr. Muscle. Put me the fuck down before I smash your face in, kick the king of douches over there's ass, and castrate Horny the Unicorn here." I growled. Drake, or as I named him, Horny the Unicorn chuckled, inching closer to my face.

"Aw, it seems like you don't want to play, cutie." he teased.

"You have five seconds to put me down, and back away." I warned Mr. Muscle (Brian). "Five." Horny the Unicorn (Drake) began to close the gap between our lips. "Four... three." He was mere centimeters away. I did NOT want my first kiss to be with some pervert dude who I didn't even know, so I may have skipped two and one and went straight to kicking him in the stomach. HARD. As he doubled over in pain I swiftly kneed his head and brought my leg over to land a good hook kick into Mr. Muscle's abdomen. Apparently, the guy could take a hit for his grip on my shirt still held firm even as he flinched in pain. _Tch. Tough guy, huh? _

Seeing that he wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon, I took the opportunity of him being in a state of shock to wrap a leg around his arm and hold onto his hand with one of my own, putting him into a rather agonizing hold. He yelped loudly as he let go of my shirt. I kicked his side roughly and used the kick as a bit of a push to tackle the last unsuspecting boy, Garret, to the ground. I got up and dusted myself off, standing on the knocked out Garret's back. Looking towards the girl, I smiled.

"Um... call me crazy but, I have the feeling they aren't going to pick on you for a while." she nodded relieved.

"Thank you!" and ran off to her friends. I sighed contentedly. _Friends. _It made me think of my own friends, although they're nothing like the people here at this school. Heck, _I'm _not like the people at this school. I try to act like the people here (try) but in actuality, I'm a country.

I'm a country, most of my friends are countries, and my best friend is a country as well.

_BAM. _

The doors to the cafeteria bust open as everyone stares at the proud figure standing in the doorway. Well speak of the devil.

"There was a disturbance in the force that told me mah hifey was being hit on by some horny dude!" she bellowed, none too happy. I chuckled. Good ol' Zoey.

"It's ok wubby, I got it!" I yelled out to her, the smile on my face ever present. She instantly smiled ear to ear and hug tackled me from all the way across the room (however that works. Maybe she's magical.).

"Hifey!" she cheered. "I just got outta school, so I thought I'd visit you!"

"That's great! I'm glad you came! As you can see, we're still in school, BUT we'll be dismissed in a couple of minutes I think." I stated, looking at the clock.

"Then we can go to the conference place and... celebrate?" she asked. I laughed.

"You just wanna see Canada-san!" I poked her teasingly as she turned a light, barely noticeable shade of pink.

"You can't blame me! Do you not see his amazing teady bear and pancakes?!" I continued to laugh, drinking a bit of cola I had gotten to replace my other one. "Besides," she added. "I know you can't _wait _to see China." I choked on my cola, blushing madly.

"I-I don't kn-know what you-you're talking about!" I choked out, earning a light chuckle from her.

"Sure you don't." she chimed.


End file.
